


I Woke Up Tonight

by Anra7777



Series: Do You Want To? [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Abuse of Powers, But Demyx is not MoM, Implied Momxu, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Slight XigDem, Somebody please save Demyx, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 14:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anra7777/pseuds/Anra7777
Summary: Demyx didn’t regret getting into a sexual relationship with Zexion. If he could turn back time, to that day after the poker game, when he’d knocked on the door down the hall and asked if he could pay for some blackm—er, secrets, he wouldn’t do it.He wouldn’t dare to.What-if sequel to "Make Somebody Love Me."





	I Woke Up Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> What-if sequel for the “Do You Want To” verse featuring Zexion/Demyx. 
> 
> I kind of established this verse as being during 358/2 by a throwaway line in “Somebody,” but I’m just going to ignore the whole Castle Oblivion thing. Nobody went to Castle Oblivion and nobody died. (Argh! You know what I mean!)
> 
> Special thanks to NaraMori. Without her these sequels wouldn't exist, and especially this one wouldn't.
> 
> I recommend reading this AFTER reading BOTH "Lucky, Lucky, You're So Lucky" and "Where I've Never Let You Before."

I Woke Up Tonight

Demyx didn’t regret getting into a sexual relationship with Zexion. If he could turn back time, to that day after the poker game, when he’d knocked on the door down the hall and asked if he could pay for some blackm—er, secrets, he wouldn’t do it. 

He wouldn’t dare to.

***

It was a small thing that caused Demyx to catch Zexion’s attention. 

Demyx was new to the Organization. Xigbar and Xaldin had organized a drinking party to welcome him. Not everyone agreed to attend, of course, and Zexion didn’t want any part of it. 

He’d been making his way to his room from the lab, walking to get the exercise, when a drunk blond had moonwalked up to him. 

“You’re, uh, Ze-, uh, Ze-, Zexy, right?” The blond held his finger up in exclamation. Zexion had ignored him and continued walking. 

Demyx had pouted and moonwalked in front of him, blocking the path. He’d then grabbed Zexion’s cheeks and exclaimed with a silly grin on his face, “You’re so cute. I could just eat you up!” He’d then laughed and moonwalked away with a wave and a “Bye, Sexy-Zexy!” 

Zexion had never been complimented before. Ansem the Wise had been kind enough, but he wasn’t one to give out praises to anyone, except, perhaps, Xehanort. And if his parents had praised him, he’d long since forgotten. 

So Demyx caught Zexion’s interest. It wasn’t long before Zexion realized that drunk Demyx acted that way toward everyone. He also figured out that Demyx was unusually innocent and never meant anything sexual by his behavior, even if, superficially, he acted as though he were seducing everyone. He also didn’t fail to notice that several other members had started to look speculatively toward the blond, particularly Xigbar, in whose eye he saw what might have been the precursor of love, but there were others too. So he schemed, and distracted the others away from Demyx, as he tried to figure out what he himself wanted from the Nocturne. 

Over time, Zexion’s obsession grew. To keep himself in check, he convinced himself that Demyx was too pure to be possessed by anyone, including himself. That only made his desire to monopolize Demyx worse. 

Everything came to a head on one particular night several years later. 

Zexion was in the Grey Room, discreetly waiting for Demyx to show up to play his sitar, as the blond did every night he wasn’t on a mission.

But the blond never appeared. _Where was Demyx?_ Zexion tried to quell his anxiety over the absent blond, but as time passed, he found himself more and more restless. Finally, unable to stand waiting, he decided to search for the blond himself. In his haste, Zexion never realized he hadn’t come up with an excuse for why he was looking for the blond in the first place, should anyone ask. 

Demyx wasn’t in his room. Zexion surveyed the messy interior; he picked up and pocketed a pair of underwear that was lying on the ground. From experience he knew that the underwear on the floor was always dirty. After a week or two, he’d wash it and return it to Demyx’s drawer. Demyx never seemed to notice. 

Zexion knew it was unlikely Demyx would be in someone else’s room, so he decided to save knocking on people’s doors for last. He dropped off the underwear in his own room first.

Scouring the Castle, it was some time before he finally reached the training room. 

He stood in shock at the picture before him, the two arguing men not having noticed his entrance. Demyx was sitting in a chair, passed out. His shirt was off, with his chest covered in what looked like cum. His pants were opened wide, and it looked like he was sporting an erection.

How dare these… these vile demons touch Demyx!

Poor Luxord and Xigbar didn’t notice the shadows until it was already too late.

Wrapping the two men in his illusions, Zexion had the men’s vision swirl with black and white lines until they fell into a hypnotic sleep. He summoned two clones, and had them pick up Demyx and portal him to his bathroom. 

He neared Luxord first.

“Why did you do that to Demyx?” He hissed. 

“He looks too fuckable,” came the infuriating reply.

“From now on, if Demyx approaches you, you will do the opposite of what he wants. You’ll do everything you can to make him miserable without hurting him.” Luxord nodded.

Next was Xigbar.

“Why did you do that to Demyx?” Although he could already guess the answer.

“He’s so bright and cheerful. He’s shining. I think I might love him,” was the expected reply. Zexion knew Xigbar wouldn't have given up the information so easily if he hadn't been under hypnosis, not even to the blond himself.

“You don’t love Demyx. You can’t love Demyx.” Xigbar frowned, and seemed to want to resist. “You’re unable to forget your first love,” Zexion added hastily.

Xigbar subsided with a murmured, “Master…” 

There. That was two flies out of the way. Zexion left the room, and went to check on his Demyx. 

***

Demyx was secretly terrified. Zexion had seemed so sweet in the bathroom, reassuring Demyx and taking care of him, that Demyx had completely missed the warning signs. 

Demyx didn’t regret his relationship with Zexion, because he was too scared that Zexion might somehow find out and make Demyx regret regretting. 

Like right now, for instance. 

Demyx was lying on Zexion’s bed, held down by four clones, one per limb, naked. Zexion himself was holding Demyx’s penis in his hand.

“Demyx, what were you doing with Xigbar today?” His tone of voice was neutral, but he tightened his grip in a way that indicated Demyx would surely hate giving the wrong answer.

“Nothing! We were just talking. He asked me where I’d learned to play the sitar. I told him I didn’t remember.” The fingers on his penis loosened, and gave a light caress.

“Demyx, I’ve told you before not to talk to Xigbar.”

Demyx gave him an aggrieved stare. 

“He talked to me. And it’s not like I can ignore him when we have missions together.” 

Wrong answer.

Zexion’s hand tightened painfully, and he reached over with his left to clutch Demyx’s neck. 

“Demyx, you need to remember that you’re mine. You chose _me_.” Demyx did his best to nod. 

Zexion released his hold and had the clones flip Demyx over. The outline of a giant VI could be seen on Demyx’s back, partially filled in. Zexion took out his needle, lighter, and ink. He decided it was time to work more on the tattoo. Eventually, he’d fill in the VI entirely, and if he felt like it, he’d start work on background decoration. He wasn’t artistic, so he wasn’t sure what would look good. 

A clone shifted to hold one hand over Demyx’s mouth to stifle his frightened whimper, using his knee to keep Demyx’s arm from moving. The blond started to sob, and the clone pressed harder, knowing that Zexion wouldn’t like the movement interrupting his work. 

“Demyx, don’t make me tempted to use the lighter on _you_ instead of the needle,” Zexion warned. Demyx shuddered as he tried to hold in his crying. Zexion carefully started inking Demyx’s back, feeling the sensitive skin tremble faintly under his other hand.

Once he got bored, he moved back to survey his work, Demyx becoming limp at the respite. The VI was crooked, but it couldn’t be helped: a combination of Demyx’s pained thrashing during a previous session and his own lack of skill caused it. Demyx knew better than to thrash about now.

Enjoying the mark of his ownership, Zexion traced a finger over his previous work. The clones holding Demyx’s legs pulled them apart, knowing what their master wanted without words. 

Zexion unzipped his pants and entered Demyx, whose body arched involuntarily at the new pain. 

“You’re mine, Demyx,” he hissed in the blond’s ear. “You can never escape from me.”

Demyx’s eyes dulled in despair, knowing he could never run away. 

  



End file.
